The Incredibles and Sectar
by Bella2710
Summary: Two years in the future for the Incredible family. They have a new nemesis named Sectar. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Incredible family sat at their dinner table, eating delicious roast beef and vegetables

The Incredible family sat at their dinner table, eating delicious roast beef and vegetables. It had now been two years since they'd saved the world from Syndrome and the Underminer. Violet's crush, Todd, was now her boyfriend and they were happy together. Dash was now 11 and about to graduate from primary school. He still did track, trying not to use his power and instead run with his natural ability. Jack-Jack was a clever toddler who could transform himself into just about anything. Edna's suit had been useful. Not much had changed with their parents, except that Bob now had a job as a builder and Helen (who now liked to be called Mrs. Incredible) worked as a pilot. The whole family was back into hero work now and the "Glory Days" had returned. As the family ate, they chatted about their latest defeat of their new nemesis, Sectar. He had the power to become a venomous snake at any time. When the family had eaten, Violet rushed to the computer to chat online with Todd, and Dash, well, dashed to the phone to call his best friend, Mike. Helen picked up Jack-Jack. "Bath-time!" she cooed. She began to walk to the bathroom. Suddenly, Jack-Jack turned himself into steel. "Aagh!" Helen screamed. She couldn't hold him, so she dropped him. He crashed through the wooden floors. No longer made of steel, he burst into tears. Violet and Dash sprinted towards them. "What…" Violet began, but she could easily see what had happened. Helen ripped off her ordinary clothes. Underneath she was wearing her hero suit, which could stretch as far as she needed it to. She lengthened her arms so that they could reach the teary toddler. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He had a large bump at the back of his head. "Why did you do that, Jack-Jack?" Helen asked.

"Don't like bath." He said. The family let out a collective sigh. Little did they know that Sectar, in his viper form, was hidden behind a curtain, listening in. "You don't like baths then, eh?" Sectar thought. "Well, maybe you can come with me, where it's dry." He laughed quietly yet evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME: Sectar was hidden behind a curtain and seemed to have concocted an evil plan to steal Jack-Jack

LAST TIME: Sectar was hidden behind a curtain and seemed to have concocted an evil plan to steal Jack-Jack!

Sectar had heard all that he needed to hear and slipped out of the window while no-one was watching. He shimmied down the drain-pipe and turned into his human form.

His hair was green and spiky, and his tongue was split into two. His eyes were yellow and gleaming. Sectar hardly ever showed this form of himself. Instead, he travelled around stealthily as a snake, although he needed to become a human to reach his hide-out!

He hopped into a shiny green car and drove to the airport. While inside, he put on a cap to cover his hair and put on a pair of dark sunglasses for his eyes. He knew he could keep his tongue inside his mouth, so there was nothing he needed to do to hide it. He drove to the airport (snakes can't drive so this was what he needed his human form for) and rushed into a toilet cubicle. There was a clock there. It said that it was four-twenty. "10 minutes!" hissed Sectar.

He turned himself into an unidentified grass-green snake and slithered under the toilet door. He left it locked from the inside just to annoy others. When he got outside, he had to be very careful not to be seen. He ducked in and behind trees and even across runways when no-one was looking. He finally reached the airplane. Now was the hard part, getting on. Luck seemed to be on Sectar's side today because he saw a lady with a long, flowing green dress. He hid under the back of it as she walked up the ramp and was able to board the plane without being seen! Sometimes, though, he wished his hide-out wasn't so far away, in the Amazon Jungle…


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME: Sectar snuck onto a plane to the Amazon Jungle

LAST TIME: Sectar snuck onto a plane to the Amazon Jungle.

It was a while before Sectar reached his destination, so why don't we leave him for a while and see what the Incredible family was doing.

Helen lengthened her arms with Jack-Jack in them all the way to the bathroom and placed him in the bath. She then brought the rest of her body with them. She turned on the water and got the bath ready for him. As the water slowly rose, the rest of the family went back to what they were doing. "Helen!" Bob called.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm going out to do some strength training."

"Oh, come on, Bob! It's 7:00 pm on a school night and I need you to help me get Jack-Jack to bed after his bath! Now that I think of it, I also need your help with…Bob?" But Bob had rushed out the door. "Vi?" Helen called. "Keep an eye on Jack-Jack, please! I need to find your father!"

"Okay, Mum!" Violet agreed. She rushed to the bathroom where Jack-Jack was. She turned the water off because the bath was full and gave Jack-Jack a good scrub. Jack-Jack burst into tears until Violet gave him his floating plastic boat to play with.

Helen went to Bob's favourite strength-training gym (i.e the train station), but he wasn't there. She visited all the possible places he could have been training, but he wasn't in any of those. Maybe he was on a patrol for any villains. "I told him, no patrols on weekdays!"

She found him in the city among the skyscrapers, searching for any evil. "BOB!" she yelled, waking everyone in the neighborhood (by now it was 9pm). "BOB PARR! COME HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! DON'T MAKE ME STRETCH OUT THERE!" Bob eventually came. "Look, Bob, I need you at home on weeknights. If there's an emergency, you'll know ASAP." Helen explained. "Okay…" Bob sighed, following Helen to her bright red car and driving home. Little did they know, before Sectar had boarded his plane, when he was fighting the family, he'd attached an audio camera to Bob's hero suit. When they thought they had defeated him, they'd helped with his evil master plan. Now Sectar could find out that Bob wasn't allowed to patrol on weeknights when he reached his hideout. Oh my gosh!


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME: While Sectar was on his plane to the Amazon Jungle, the audio camera on Bob's hero suit picked up Helen saying that Bob wasn't allowed to patrol on weekdays

LAST TIME: While Sectar was on his plane to the Amazon Jungle, the audio camera on Bob's hero suit picked up Helen saying that Bob wasn't allowed to patrol on weekdays!

Sectar finally reached the end of his journey. Still in green snake form, he slithered out of the plane and into the bushes. He slightly altered his colour so that he could be camouflaged in the foliage. Deep into the jungle he travelled, looking for a certain tree. Ah-ha! There it was. He'd grabbed a sharp stick and carved an S into the tree the last time he'd visited his hide-out. He looked around for any predators and when he saw there were none, he slowly climbed up the tree. A vine hung near the tree and he used it to climb higher and higher to one of the tallest trees in the jungle! It wasn't the absolute tallest, because if it had been his hide-out would have been easy to see. The tree was covered in vines and had many thick branches that were covered in leaves. Once he reached the top, he stuck his fangs into a stick that was part of the wooden door. The door, recognising the venom of the snake that Sectar had become, swung open and let him in. The inside of the tree was hollow, and had a floor made of branches from the tree that Sectar had cut. He'd made a sort of rug out of leaves stuck together with sap and had bushes covered in thick layers of hardened sap as furniture. He returned to human form and sat on what he liked to call his "busap" which was one of his chairs made of bushes and hardened sap. He looked at a screen made of snake-skins he'd shed and turned on the projector and speakers he'd hidden and brought on the plane the only time he'd travelled in human form and with a ticket, which automatically picked up sounds and vision from the audio camera he'd attached to Bob's hero suit. The only vision he could see was red, but that was because the lense of the camera faced inwards. He began to hear sounds of fighting and blushed red. That was when he had let the Incredible family defeat him so he could attach the camera. He got up and fast-forwarded the camera. Suddenly he heard Helen's voice. It seemed that Bob was far away, because the voice was faint.

"_DON'T MAKE ME STRETCH OVER THERE!"_

"Hmm…" Sectar thought. "This sounds interesting."

**Okay, I've decided to end this chapter. In the next one, we'll talk about the Incredible family and what they've been doing all this time, and maybe at the end we'll go back to Sectar and watch when he finds out.**

**Thanks a whole lot to ****disney-fr3ak who's been my one and only reviewer so far and has done so with every chapter. Keep going!**


	5. Chapter 5

While Sectar was in his hide-out, Bob and Helen were driving home

While Sectar was in his hide-out, Bob and Helen were driving home. When they arrived and opened the door, they noticed that the floor was wet. The two of them followed the trail, trying to find the source of the water. Helen opened the bathroom door and a large wave of water rushed out. The bath was full and overflowing, and the tap was on! She attempted to turn off the taps to no avail. "Bob!" she exclaimed, gesturing at the taps. As Bob twisted the taps, Helen tiptoed past the bedrooms of Dash and Jack-Jack and entered Violet's room. She switched on the light, walked to Violet's bed and shook her lightly. "Violet." She whispered. Violet yawned, stretched and sat up in her bed. 'What is it, Mum?"

"Did you turn off the taps after Jack-Jack's bath?"

"Oh no!" Violet yelled, clapping a hand to her mouth. She began to pull her blankets back to get out of bed. Her mother held her down. "It's OK, Dad's doing it." Suddenly, the door of Violet's room creaked open, revealing a very sleepy Dash.

"Why are you yelling? And what's with all the water in the hall?" he yawned.

"Violet forgot to turn off the tap after Jack-Jack's bath." Helen explained.

"Okay then. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure." Helen whispered, opening the door for him. Dash stumbled back to his room.

"Am I in trouble?" Violet asked worriedly.

"No, darling. Just remember next time." She tucked Violet back into bed and tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, where Bob was drying the floor. "Don't worry about it. It can wait till the morning." So Bob dropped the towel and walked with his wife to bed.

As the Incredibles were dealing with this dilemma, Sectar had been listening to the audio camera back at his hideout.

"Look, Bob, I need you at home on weeknights. If there's an emergency, you'll know ASAP." Said Helen's voice from the speakers. It was louder this time, because Bob had come close to Helen before she'd spoken.

"Hmm…" thought Sectar, "No patrols on weeknights, eh? That would be the perfect time to begin Phase 1 of my secret, evil genius master plan! MWA HAHAHAH!"

So Sectar grabbed his notebook and pen (also brought the time he'd travelled in human form) from his carefully crafted wood shelves and wrote:

**EVIL MASTER PLAN**

**Phase 1**: Arrive back home at approx. 7:00pm on a weeknight (when Mr. Incredible will NOT be patrolling) and climb the Incredible's drainpipe and look through their bathroom window.

**Phase 2**: If Jack-Jack is having a bath with his mother, turn on the taps in the laundry room and make a banging noise to attract Mrs. Incredible's attention.

If Jack-Jack is not having a bath with his mother, wait until he is!

**Phase 3**: Climb through the window, turn into human form, and lift up Jack-Jack. Take him out of the bath, then attempt to put him back in. He should turn into steel, or some other heavy metal. As soon as he does this, throw him out of the window. Then, return to snake form and climb down.

**Phase 4**: Drive to airport and fly to hide-out. Care for Jack-Jack by giving him fruits from the nearby trees.

Sectar sighed and returned his notebook and pen to his shelves, thinking that he'd work on the plan more later. He relaxed in a comfortable pile of leaves and fell asleep for the night.

**I've tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual, to make up for all the short ones before it. **

**Thanks again to both my reviewers, you've really helped me improve my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning (a Saturday), Sectar awoke at 9:00am to the singing of birds and beautiful sunlight

The next morning (a Saturday), Sectar awoke at 9:00am to the singing of birds and beautiful sunlight. He slithered out to a sunny part of his hideout and lay there for quite a while to warm himself up. He then grabbed his pen and notebook and began to write:

**EVIL MASTER PLAN **

_**Part Two**_

**Phase 1: **Write a ransom note to the Incredibles. It should say something along these lines:

_Yes, I have your son. If you want him back, wait in your backyard at 8pm tomorrow night. He will be delivered back at 8:30, but if you are not in your backyard at 8, he will not be returned._

**Phase 2: **Deliver the ransom note, the day before you plan to strike.

**Phase 3:** Check the Incredibles' backyard at 8pm sharp on strike night. If they are not there, forget about delivering Jack-Jack.

If they are there, begin to teach Jack-Jack all the evil things you know. His mind is fresh and young, so it should be easy to mould to your will.

**Phase 4:** If the Incredibles were waiting at 8pm, come at 8:30 with Jack-Jack. His awesome powers and yours should be able to defeat the Incredible family.

If they were not there, take Jack-Jack back to your hide-out and make him your evil side-kick, ready for your next attack.

Sectar closed his notebook and put it in the closet with his pen. He relaxed on one of his couches, glad that his attack was now planned.

Back at the Incredibles' house, everyone was awake. Violet was chatting to her friends, Dash was watching cartoons, Jack-Jack was eating breakfast, Helen was making bacon and eggs and Bob was working on his laptop. You'd think they were an ordinary, run-of-the-mill family if you didn't know they were superheroes. They had absolutely no idea about Sectar's new plan. Bob was the only one who slightly doubted that Sectar was defeated forever.

After Helen had cooked breakfast and everyone had eaten, she began to fold up all the hero suits (which Dash had just dried by running around and around them). When she was doing Bob's she saw a small lump in the pile. She took out Bob's suit and felt all over it. Suddenly, she discovered the camera.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"What is it, honey?" Bob asked worriedly. Helen ripped the camera off Bob's suit and handed it to him.

"That little…" Bob growled, crushing the camera.

Dash, who was in his room, sped over to them. "What is it?"

"Sectar." Bob and Helen replied.

"Oh no… VIOLET!" Dash called, rushing to the study to tell her the news.

**Okay, so there's the end of chapter 6. I've revealed the rest of Sectar's plan, and the Incredibles have noticed the secret camera. I've decided not to tell you what happens next, so be ready for a surprise!**


End file.
